In general, in a case of forming knitwear having a front collar which is folded back in a pronouncedly wide manner against a breast, such as an Italian collar, which opens wide outwardly, the front collar is formed separately from a torso, and a front collar portion is assembled to a neckline of a torso portion by sewing.
Particularly, with front collars which are so large that tips of right and left front collar portions overlap when raised, consecutively knitting these large right and left front collar portions and a back collar to a torso using a flat knitting frame is extremely difficult, so generally assembly to the torso is not performed by knitting.
This necessitates a step of sewing following knitting, which increases a number of steps necessitated to complete the knitwear.
Also, there has never been knitwear with a heretofore unknown shape, such as a design wherein a part of a front collar is used to form a shoulder portion of a breast, and wherein forming a shoulder line of the front collar is then folded back, which does not require an extra process of assembling a formed collar and front collar assembly to a neckline of an article regarding which knitting on a knitting machine has been completed.